


Through the Eye of the Dragon

by Ashen_Autumn



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: Dragons, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hybrids, It's just an excuse to write my character, Lore - Freeform, Syrhes' Origin Story, Templars of the End
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashen_Autumn/pseuds/Ashen_Autumn
Summary: You are a queen.You were not always a leader, not always so strong.How did you get here?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 2
Collections: Tales Of Auridian





	Through the Eye of the Dragon

You are an egg. You know this. You are not sure how you know this, only that something in the world has shifted, and that you are now aware. It's an odd feeling, to be aware of one's own status as an egg, to know that this realm of comfortable warmth and darkness is merely an illusion held between fragile shell walls, but you take comfort in it anyway. Something in the world has shifted, and the ever-changing reality is one you'd rather have nothing to do with.

It is quiet, inside the egg. Something akin to static (how do you know what static is?) washes over your ears (do you even have ears?) It soothes you, and each time you breathe (can you breathe, in an egg?) you feel it expanding into every crevice of your body. Your chest buzzes with it. It pulses to your heartbeat. It is powerful, it makes you strong, it makes you want to beat your wings against the sky (you've never seen 'sky') and fly free-

_CRACK!_

You are longer an egg.

**Author's Note:**

> Short first chapter I know, but there will be more


End file.
